


Lollipop

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: The best blowjobs Íþróttaálfurinn gets are right after Glanni eats sugar





	

Ibpro never stopped moving. He was a bit like a shark in that way, the only difference being that if he stopped moving he wouldn't die. 

Or maybe he would, because whenever he stopped, Glanni was there and no matter what every fiber in his being screamed at him, he always found himself with the diva's head between his legs every time.

So it was best to be moving.

Except for when it wasn't. Like now, with the manicured hands pinning his hips against the cold stone of a building, oddly strong, and the teeth that were pulling his pants down much to slowly for Ibpro's liking. 

He would have kicked Glanni right in the gut if he didn't know it would only make the other man take longer. Too many nights in the past he had acted or spoken too soon and Glanni had purposely gone slower. Once he had even walked away, leaving Ibpro with his pants down, cock out, and a desperate need to come. After that night, he knew not to misbehave again.

Those growls started coming from Gianni's throat as he kissed his way down to the end of Ibpro's cock, each place he kissed buzzing like electricity even after he had moved on. 

That should have been his first clue, and yet he didn't even notice.

It was only when Glanni took his whole cock in his mouth--that was what he always did. There was never any warning, one second Glanni would be kissing his balls and the next he'd have the elves entire member down his throat--that Ibpro realized. 

His whole dick was buzzing like the insides of one of Pixel's computers, and if it didn't feel so damn good he'd be mad that Glanni had just eaten--

"Sugar," the elf just managed to gasp. 

"Blue raspberry lollipop, to be exact," Glanni replied, taking Ibpro out of his mouth long enough to answer. 

Before he could say another snarky comment, Ibpro pushed himself back into Gianni's mouth, shouting out as the buzzing came back. 

Hoping to get more, the elf pushed himself deeper into Glanni, hips bucking, hands fisting in the dark hair beneath him, until there was no room left to push.

And then Glanni began growling, grabbing Ibpro's ass with his nails, trying to get more into his mouth even though it was all already there, and Ibpro was thanking the heavens above that Glanni didn't have a gag reflex when he orgasmed, hard, just as the other man pulled his mouth off him with a loud, wet pop.

Whole body shaking, pants still down, still recovering, all Ibpro could do was stand still as Glanni straightened up and smirked. 

"Lollipops. I'll remember that for next time."

Then he was walking away, leaving the yellow clad elf breathing heavily, with sticky blue lip marks across his hips and at the base of his cock. 

If it felt this good, maybe he'd stop moving more often


End file.
